Lonely
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: AU/Rin adalah saudara kembarku. Dan kami tidak mungkin bersama. Tapi, aku berharap, kami berdua bisa bersatu di kehidupan kedua. Tanpa harus menyandang status sebagai saudara kembar lagi .../DLDR!/Mind to RnR?


_**.**_

_**Title **_

_Lonely_

_**.**_

'_**Vocaloid'**__ is By __**Yamaha Corp. & CFM**__!_

'_**Lonely'**__ is By __**YuuKina ScarJou**_

_A __**Vocaloid**__ Fanfiction with __**LenRin**__'s Pair_

_**.**_

_**Poetry, Angst & Romace **__for __**genre**_

_**.**_

_**Warning!**_

_Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfic, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya, __**AU, OOC, GaJe, Rush, boros kalimat, Twincest, DLDR**__!_

_**.**_

_**Len's Point**_

_**.**_

_**Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu?**_

_**Padahal, kau adalah saudaraku sendiri, `kan?**_

_**Apa aku yang sudah gila karenamu?**_

_**Kenapa … kau selalu berada di dalam ingatanku?**_

**.**

_Wuuusshh~~!_

Angin sore menerbangkan anak rambutku yang berada di atas telingaku. Kulihat langit sore yang begitu cerah dan berwarna-warni. Ada merah, oranye, biru tua, biru muda, dan warna-warna lainnya yang saling berpadu di dalam satu langit. Begitu indah dan abstrak. Membuat mata setiap orang yang melihatnya merasakan sebuah ketenangan tersendiri. Ketenangan yang membuat sejuk jiwa. Tentu saja.

Kini, aku berdiri di sebuah tanjung di sebuah kota terpencil di Jepang. Melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam yang sangat memukau di tanjung tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Ombak yang terpecah karena menghantam tanjung ini, sampa-sampai mengenai kulit sepatuku yang terbuat dari kain dan juga karet. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya diam. Tanpa ada sebuah gerakan dari salah satu anggota tubuhku sama sekali. Aku bagaikan sebuah patung yang diukir dengan sangat teliti oleh pengukirnya—Tuhanlah yang telah mengukir tubuhku seindah ini.

Yang kini kupedulikan sekarang hanyalah … kehidupan kedua untuk aku dan _dia _saja. Seorang perempuan … yang aku cintai. Yang aku kasihi sepenuh hati. Yang aku selalu manjakan. Yang selalu membuatku tertawa karenanya. Yang selalu membuatku harus melindunginya. Yang membuatku mengerti apa itu 'cinta'. Yang selalu membuatku menangis. Yang selalu membuat aku berada di dalam dilema dan kegalauan sekaligus.

**Kagamine Rin, adalah sosok wanita yang kucintai setulus hati.**

Itulah nama yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di dalam telingaku. Nama yang jika kuingat, akan membuatku merasa bahagia. Bahagia karena ia tersenyum. Bahagia karena ia tertawa. Bahagia karena ia periang. Bahagia karena ia lembut. Bahagia karena ia selalu berada di dekatku. Bahagia karena ia selalu menghiburku ketika sedih. Bahagia karena ia selalu bawel kepadaku. Bahagia karena ia selalu memasakkan makanan untukku.

**Namun, Rin adalah saudara kembarku.**

Hal tabu macam itu, sudah pasti akan menjadi tembok pemisah terbesar di dalam kisah cintaku dan Rin. Kami tidak bisa bersatu. Aku adalah saudaranya. Rin adalah saudaraku. Maka karena itu, aku selalu takut untuk mendekatinya dan menyatakan cintaku kepadanya.

Aku takut untuk mendekatinya lebih jauh. Aku takut kalau melihat senyumnya, perasaanku akan semakin besar. Aku takut untuk memperdalam perasaan ini. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cintaku kepadanya. Aku tidak berani untuk menyentuh tangannya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Aku hanya bisa melakukan segalanya di dekatnya, sebagai seorang saudara kembarnya.

**Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur cinta mati kepadanya.**

Ingin rasanya aku menghancurkan perasaan ini begitu saja. Ingin aku membuang perasaan ini jauh ke dasar lautan terdalam. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghancurkan perasaan ini begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa membuang perasaan ini seenaknya saja. Rasanya sulit. Sangat sulit. Bahkan, lebih sulit daripada untuk membunuh diriku sendiri. Perasaan ini terlanjur berkembang pesat selama aku bersamanya. Di dekatnya. Melihat senyumnya. Melihat ketulusan hatinya. Itu semua membuat cintaku semakin besar kepadanya. Bukan sebagai saudara. Tapi sebagai laki-laki.

**Lebih baik aku mati.**

Aku merasa, lebih baik kalau aku mati. Meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Menutup mataku selamanya. Agar aku tidak bisa melihat Rin berjalan mesra dengan lelaki lain yang ia cintai. Agar aku tidak akan melihat semua kebaikan yang ia berikan kepadaku lagi. Agar aku merasa bebas melihatnya di alam sana tanpa halangan. Aku merasa itu lebih baik. Daripada aku sendiri yang akan menderita. Daripada Rin yang akan repot nantinya.

**Tapi, hatiku berkata lain.**

Tapi, hati kecilku berkata yang lain lagi. Hati kecilku mengatakan, bahwa aku harus terus hidup untuknya. Aku harus terus berada di sampingnya. Untuk memberikannya kekuatan. Untuk memberikannya perlindungan. Untuk memberikannya kehangatan. Untuk memberikannya kasih sayang. Untuk memberikannya kepercayaan diri. Untuk memberikannya semangat. Selama lelaki yang benar-benar cocok untuknya datang menghampiri dirinya.

**Aku tidak bisa menuruti kata hatiku.**

Aku terlalu lemah untuk memberikannya kekuatan. Aku terlalu lemah untuk memberikannya perlindungan. Aku terlalu dingin untuk memberikannya kehangatan. Aku terlalu keras kepala untuk memberikannya kasih sayang. Aku terlalu minder untuk memberikannya kepercayaan diri. Selama lelaki yang benar-benar cocok untuknya menghampiri dirinya. Aku terlalu kurang untuknya. Aku tidak sempurna. Aku cacat. Tidak berguna. Aku payah.

**Selalu saja seperti ini.**

Selalu aja aku masuk ke dalam dilema dan kegaluan sekaligus. Selalu saja begini. Selalu saja aku bingung. Selalu saja aku memikirkan masalah ini. Selalu dan selalu. Otakku terasa penuh kalau memikirkan Rin terus menerus. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah karenanya.

**Namun, senyum itu selalu membangkitkan semangatku.**

Ketika aku mengingat Rin, entah kenapa yang terbayang pertama kali adalah senyum manisnya yang selalu terukir jelas, sempurna, dan indah di bibirnya. Ejekannya pun tidak pernah luput dari ingatanku. Tapi, senyum dan ejekan darinya … entah kenapa selalu membangkitkan semangatku yang awalnya pudar. Ia selalu menyemangatiku dengan cara seperti itu. Dan, memang hanya itu yang bisa membangkitkan semangatku.

**Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, ia berubah total.**

"Len!" hanya suara itu, yang kini bisa kudengar dari mulutnya sekarang. Tidak ada kata apapun lagi yang sering ia lontarkan kepadaku sewaktu kecil. Tidak pernah ada. Karena, aku yakin. Omelan, ejekan, senyum jahil, senyum bahagia, senyum menghibur, semuanya telah diserahkan kepada orang lain yang lebih ia cintai. Kepada lelaki yang juga mencintainya. Setulus hati. Dan seumur hidup Rin.

**Kesepian.**

Semenjak ia menikah dengan lelaki lain, kini aku kesepian. Setiap hari hanya bangun tidur, kuliah, makan, mandi, tidur, bangun, kuliah, makan, mandi, tidur. Hanya itu yang kulakukan. Aku bagaikan mayat hidup. Tidak pernah keluar rumah. Tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan tetangga. Yang kulakukan, hanya bermain _game online_. Membuat _software_ khusus untuk mengenang Rin. Membuat sebuah almbum foto kami sendiri. Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang lain.

Orangtua kami berdua, tampaknya juga tidak mempedulikanku yang sulit untuk bersosialisasi lagi. Mereka berdua, hanya mementingkan Rin yang kini akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ya … tentu saja mereka akan lebih memikirkan Rin yang seorang perempuan. Yang selalu riang. Yang selalu membawa kehangatan di keluarga Kagamine.

Berbeda denganku. Aku dingin. Aku keras kepala. Aku terlalu payah. Aku terlalu aneh di mata mereka semua. Aku tidak pernah membawakan kehangatan bagi keluarga Kagamine. Aku hanya bisa membawakan masalah setiap pulang dari rumah. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan mereka semua. Mereka pasti muak denganku yang seperti ini.

**Aku harap, kami bisa bersatu di kehidupan berikutnya.**

Walau aku tahu, pada kehidupan ini kami tidak bisa bersatu, tapi aku terus berdoa. Aku berdoa, agar kami berdua bisa bersatu di kehidupan berikutnya. Tanpa menyandang status _saudara kembar_ di kehidupan berikutnya. Tanpa harus memendam perasaan ini lagi kepadanya. Tanpa harus tersenyum di balik kesedihanku lagi. Tanpa harus masuk ke dalam dilema dan kegaluan bersamaan. Aku hanya menginginkan itu. Dan aku harap, Tuhan bisa mendengarnya …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

A/N :

Yuu : Hmm … mau nyoba fandom baru _nih_ ceritanya? :Oa

Kina : (#angguk-angguk) Iyap! Kak Yuu masih setia buat ngedit ceritaku, `kan? QwQ

Yuu : Asalkan yang ane suka. Nggak masalah ._.a

Kina : Yeay~! _Thank you veeerryy much_, kakak! Oke! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, silahkan kak Yuu! Mau promosi, kan~? XD

Yuu : _Osh_! Buat yang baca, monggo dilihat pojok promosinya ^~^

_Menerima req. pair apapun_!

Dengan ketentuan :

Dari Anime/Manga dan tambahan dari misc. : Vocaloid

Fic **AU **(kecuali untuk pair _SasuSaku_ / _SasuHina_ / _NaruSaku_ / _NaruHina_ di Fandom Naruto)

rate **K+** sampai **T**

Mungkin _drabble_

_Straight pair _(_not yaoi or yuri_)

_and oneshoot _pastinya

**Tapi** mungkin bakalan agak lama (maks. nggak bisa ditentukan) ^~^

**So …**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW and REQUEST Minna-**_**san**_**?**

_**.**_


End file.
